April Fool
by XIIIAnonymous
Summary: Sora hates April Fool's Day even more than he hates green peppers. Soriku, for April Fool's Day


This had happened before, previous years, on the same day. Sora had been dreading it, so much that he tried to lie to his mom, saying that he was sick, so that she wouldn't send him to school. She didn't have any sympathy and sent him anyways.

Of course.

Sora hated April Fool's Day even more than he hated green peppers. He despised it more than getting whipped cream on his nose and forgetting, and it staying there until someone was kind enough to point it out. Sora looked forward to it about as much as a twenty-year old looks forward to hearing the Barney theme song fifty times in a row.

The brunette had always disliked the holiday, mostly because he was so gullible, but Riku's prank last year had really made him loath April Fool's Day. And Riku had done it again this year!

It wasn't really Riku's fault, since he had no idea that Sora had liked him for three years. But he could have at least played a different joke, instead of causing Sora to do exactly what he was doing right now—storm down the hallway, angry thoughts racing in his head. Was he overreacting? Probably. Riku's amused laughter just made him so furious.

What was Sora supposed to think when he saw Riku's brother Kadaj on top of Riku, pinning him to a desk, his face so near to his younger brother's it looked like they were about to kiss? And Riku with his eyes half closed, like he wanted it?

_Oh, look, Riku and Kadaj are doing incestuous things on the desks again. Let me just get my books and I'll leave them alone. _

Yeah right! What kind of practical joke was that anyways? It was so stupid!

Sora glared at his math test, the numbers and variables staring soundlessly back up at him. Whoever thought up April Fool's Day was a real jerk who probably loved to play pranks like the one Riku did.

"Sora?" Someone prodded his back with a pencil. Glancing back, blue eyes met green. Riku's face was worried, silver hair falling into Riku's eyes like it always did. "I'm really sorry."

"No talking, this is a test!" The math teacher barked suddenly, his gaze directly on the two friends. Sora didn't respond to Riku's apology; he simply gave him a 'sure, whatever,' look and began to try and concentrate on his quiz again.

Sora knew what would happen, though. He would forgive Riku, and the two of them would be happy and the best of friends until the next time April Fool's Day rolled around.

And then…the process would start all over again. Oh, why did Riku have to think up that prank? Last year it had been Yazoo, another one of the silverette's brothers. Who would it be next year? Sora guessed Loz.

Sighing, Sora lazily circled answer 'A' for the last question and stood up to turn in his test.

--

"Sora! Sora, wait!" Said person frowned, slowing down but not stopping.

"What, Riku?"The textbooks and folders clutched precariously to Sora's chest were annoying him with their weight.

"Do you want me to carry some of those for you…?" Riku offered tentatively.

Sora opened his mouth to reply, 'No, I'm perfectly fine without you,' but seeing as Riku was willing and his back hurt, he heaved half of the pile into Riku's waiting arms. "Thanks." Sora muttered grudgingly.

"Sora, can I talk to you?"

Spiky brown tresses bounced up and down as Sora gave a suspicious, hesitant nod. He waited expectantly, finally coming to a halt. Here it came…Riku's big apology.

"No, I mean…alone. Just…come with me, okay?"

Sora allowed himself to be pulled along, into an empty classroom. Riku examined the room before reaching behind Sora and closing the door.

"I like you, Sora. And no, not in a friend way."

…

Wait, what?!

"Is this another one of your April Fool's pranks, Riku? Take me in here and confess that you like me, watch my reaction, and laugh?! Do you have any idea how much it hurts?! " Sora burst out after a few seconds of awkward quiet. "Three years, and you never even figured it out!"

"Wait, Sora, this isn't a joke. I'm serious." Riku tried to say, but Sora's angry glower stopped him.

"I've liked you for three years, Riku, and I got mad at you for your pranks because it hurt! And now this genius prank, with you saying that you like me? That's it! I'm…"

Sora trailed off, taking in Riku's somber expression. He couldn't tell if Riku was telling the truth, or if he was just a good actor.

"I swear on my life, Sora, this isn't a joke."

Sora exhaled noisily. "Fine, Riku, I believe you."

But hold on a second…if Riku was telling the truth, then…

"Riku! You like me too?!"

He laughed then, something Sora had feared, but was now welcome. "That's what I was trying to tell you."

A smile spread across the brunette's mouth. "And you're not kidding?"

"Nope."

Maybe Sora could learn to like April Fool's Day, just a little more. But just not as much as he liked Riku.

::::

I am not very happy with how this one turned out, but…_ Yeah. It's over and done with. I just wanted to get out an April Fool's Day Soriku before I left for Spring Break. But when I get back, I might rewrite it. Should I?


End file.
